Couple names
by Flickering Torch
Summary: My favourite couples creating their couple names. a string of short one-shots x
1. Harry and Ginny

Harry and Ginny

"A what?" Harry asked a bemused smile on his face. "A couple name" Ginny muttered, turning beetroot. "I heard some fifth years talking about them; it's a quick way of referring to a couple, like two names in one." She blushed even more deeply. "I thought it was sweet."

Harry chuckled and ruffled Ginny's auburn locks. He loved this side of her, the sentimental side so few people got to see." So how does it work then?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She grinned "Well, you take bits of both names and sort of, jumble them up" she said, gesturing vaguely. "So, Harry and Ginny" he said thoughtfully. "How about Garry?" "No." she giggled. "Hirry?" "Nope" she said. "Hanny?" "Merlin no" she said, obviously revolted. "I know, Hinny!" "Perfect" she grinned, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him.


	2. Hermione and Ron

**You've got to love a bit of Romione**

Hermione and Ron

"But Harry and Ginny have one" he moaned. "Honestly Ronald, can't you think for yourself?" she chastised. "Come on 'Mione, why don't you like the idea?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's confusion. "It's pointless and childish" she sighed. "Oh, I thought it would make us seem … more official." He blushed scarlet and Hermione smiled softly. "How much ore official could we be?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. "Everyone knows and 'witch weekly' have printed several articles about it." "I don't know, it would just make us seem like one person, you know?" Hermione swallowed her pride and smiled "Any suggestions?" "Uhhhh … Harold?" she looked up to se if he was joking, apparently he wasn't. "Give me a minute" she sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she had a two foot potions essay due in the morning and she hadn't even started. "Got it!" she announced a moment later. "Romione!" she laughed despite herself, liking the sound of it. "Yeah …" he grinned "Romione … Yeah, I like it." He tried out the name, proud that he'd managed to get Hermione to take a break and crack a smile.

**I love Romione because I can imagine Ron making her laugh a lot, she deserves it**


	3. Padfoot and Moony

Padfoot and Moony

"Look what I found in the library Moony" Remus looked up grinning "Why were you in the library?" he asked, a small smile on his usually sensible face. "Looking for you" Sirius answered easily. "But anyway" he continued "take a look at this" Sirius dropped something on the common room table with a flourish. "A Muggle magazine?" Remus asked skeptically. "You do know that these are for stupid teenage girls, don't you Padfoot?" Sirius snatched it back and began rifling through pages. "I was bored." He retorted before showing Remus a page entitled 'what's your couple name'. He looked up disbelievingly "You want a couple name?" "I'm bored, it might be fun" Sirius coaxed. "OK" he sighed resignedly, "Had any thoughts?" Remus asked his boyfriend politely. "Only one, I was thinking 'Siremus'". "it has potential' he agreed, scanning the article and coming to a column heading, entitled 'Symbolic or stale' and an emboldened line underneath 'Stale or boring couple names mean a quick breakup, the more interesting the name, the more interesting the relation ship.' He snorted, "How about something more symbolic?" he asked "after all, you are named after a star and I have my 'furry little problem', so why not use that?" He thought for a minute and then caught Sirius' eye "WolfStar"


	4. Lily and James

**FAVOURITE CANON PAIRING. Love the Lily and James story, the Marauders need their own book**

Lily and James

"HEY, Evans! Go on a date with me? It's Hogsmeade in a few weeks, I'll buy you lunch." "Shove off Potter" she sighed, the automatic response. "I'm going to tell you why before you even ask" she forestalled his next question. "You, Potter are an arrogant git with an ego problem and I already have a date anyway." "With who?" he demanded, following her along the corridor. "Amos" she said simply. "DIGGORY?" he exploded. "THAT GIT FROM RAVENCLAW?" she shot him a withering look "He's lovely, and he's got neat hair" he ignored the implied criticism of his hair, something that would have usually put a dent in his shiny ego, and carried on arguing his case. "But I have a good reason why you should go out with me!" he protested. "Which is?" she asked skeptically. "The epic couple names we could have" she rolled her eyes and tried to lose him in the oncoming crowd of second years. He caught sight of her hair though and continued to stalk her around the school, she wondered absently if she would ever get rid of him. "But Siriusly" he said, the both chuckled, but regained their composure quickly, it had been an old joke by the end of first year and they had just started their seventh. "How great does 'Jimy' sound? Or 'Lales'? Or, even better 'Jily'?" She laughed "Jily?" she asked. "It sounds a hell of a lot better than 'Lamos'" he pointed out tentatively.

To which she conceded before she turned round and kissed him. She separated herself from his arms quickly and was halfway down the corridor before he came to his senses. "Where are you going?" he yelled after her retreating figure. "Apparently I've got a date to cancel, Potter" she called over her shoulder. She turned to face him through the crowd "Oh, and James, for future reference, it's Jily" she grinned at him before disappearing into the mass of black clad students.

Slightly lightheaded, he turned and nearly ran back along the length of the corridor. Really, he thought, he should thank Padfoot for the idea.

**Thanks for reading guys, if you can think of a couple you love and I've missed let me know (I ship almost everyone ;) )**


	5. Lucious and Narcissa

Luscious and Narcissa 

Most of the Slytherin seventh years were lounging a round the fire on various handsome and luxurious couches in the common room beneath the lake.

"so they've started creating pairing names" a blond girls snorted, so me and Blaise decided to have a go, what was it we settled on?" she asked the dark boy, whose lap she was sat on. "Apellia" he smirked, emphasizing his haughty features in the candlelight. "Amelia Greengrass and Depellion Blaise."

"So Cissy" Amelia drawled "What about you two?" The two platinum blond youths on the silver couch closest to the fine mantelpiece began to debate. Eventually the boy denounced 'Lucissy' and they agreed on 'Narcious'. The question moved on to the next couple.


	6. Bellatrix and Rodolphus

**Heloooo. Bella has got to be one of my favorite characters, I loved writing this one, enjoy**

Bellatrix and Rodolphus

"And you Bella?" the blonde asked distastefully, it was no secret that Amelia disliked Bellatrix and her divesting good looks. A girl with raven dark hair and huge obsidian eyes raised her head. Her boyfriend made a disgruntled noise; he had been enjoying a very enthusiastic snogging session until Bellatrix had been distracted.

"You do know that this craze of couple names came from vapid Muggle girls." She said, her lip curling into a sneer. She shot a venomous look at the sister that was her opposite, her pale grey eyes widened and she hid behind her silvery hair. "Which some of us would do well to remember, Narcissa." "It's only a bit of fun Bella" she hissed back.

Bellatrix gave a derisive snort. "Fine what do you think, Rodolphus?" her boyfriend gave a start. "Ummm … Redollatrix" she nodded her dark head sharply. Snape stood to leave and the others soon followed him to their dorms. As the room emptied, Narcissa slipped over to her sister and hissed "Not the brightest spark in the wand, your lad, is he?" Malice shone in her pale eyes. In response the dark haired girl crossed the room and loudly announced that she and her boyfriend were off to find a cozy broom cupboard. In truth, she abandoned him on the seventh floor, opposite the painting of trolls wearing tutu's to be caught by the head boy.

**PLEASE review, I shall send you virtual hugs of virtualness if you do**


	7. Draco and Astoria

**I know I said I ship everyone, but that doesn't mean everyone's happy with their lot**.

Draco and Astoria

"Draco!" the call echoed through the manor, she'd magically magnified her voice so he couldn't pretend he hadn't heard her. "Yes Astoria dear" he said wearily "Dinners ready" she said smoothly, dismissing a small elf with a wave of her hand. She picked up the magazine the elf had left for her. "Hogwarts sweethearts, now and then, by Rita Skeeter" "Is she still going, the old coot?" Draco asked, remembering the reporter. His wife ignored him however, turning her nose up, as she always did at the thought of public school, she had been home tutored by her mother whom had regarded it as a sign of near poverty to attend Hogwarts. "Many ex-students, including The Golden Trio" she put a snide emphasis on the last few words. "They saved my life" he reminded her, she ignored him again. "Have admitted to having couple names whilst at Hogwarts." She began prattling on about what their couple name would be, but his eyes were drawn to a picture of a witch with wild brown locks waving shyly and smiling. She looked straight at him from the page and Draco thought with a sigh that he would much rather be a part of 'Dramione' than the newly created 'Drastoria'

**Well, what did you think?**


	8. molly and arthur

**Enjoy xxx**

Molly and Arthur

The order meeting had been a long one, yet enjoyable. The other members had had little to report so it had turned into a bit of a party at HQ. Lily had been flaunting a beautiful engagement ring and she and the lucky bloke had been recalling the reason why she'd taken pity on him in the first place.

Arthur shook his head and hung up his cloak as molly slipped back into the room. "How are the boys?" he asked quietly. "Bill's flat out but there was Charlie, wide awake and looking through the pictures in that dragon book Hagrid gave him, he had to be bribed to go to sleep." "What was in it for him?" Arthur smiled "I told him Daddy would read some of the book to him tomorrow night" they both chuckled.

Molly lowered herself into an old armchair, massaging her swollen belly. "I think that healers right you know, I've got a feeling it'll be twins, they run in the family, like Fabian and Gideon, and they'll drive poor Percy round the bend." She said dreamily. "It's nice that James and his girl are getting married, gives everyone something to look forward to, especially at times like these." He said after a comfortable silence "Funny story, how they got together wasn't it?" She grinned "Yeah, I wonder what our couple name would have been" "Marthy probably" she giggled and then her husband pulled her gently to her feet and guided her up the Burrows rickety stairs. Blimey, he thought to himself, twins.

**I'd love to be a Weasley *Daydreams endlessly* …. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.**


End file.
